La luz, la sombra, y el guardian o ¿la guardian?
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: Yay! w cap2 up! y lo hice antes de noche buena eso me hace fliz W que Hibary es que?, nuestros heroes descubriran muchas cosa como por ejemplo. lo celoso que cierto bicolor y cierto neko pueden ser XD KaiTaka, ReiMax, rr plis
1. Chapter 1

Hibary: halo a todo el mundooooooooooo! –los lectores la observan con una mirada asesina (algunos) y otros con una cara de "WHAT? oO"-se que no me conocen n.nUU…es que los fics que subía me los borraban y sobrevivía a la escuela ˆ-ˆ /no me voy a rendir me escucharon! ò.Ó/

Takao: Emmmmmm…que hago aquí? oO

Hibary: De ahora en adelante me ayudaras con las notas de acuerdo?

Takao: wenu n.n

Hibary: >W !...que tiernoooooooooooooooooooooo! - -abrazandolo-

Takao: x.X…me ahorcas xOx

Hibary: Lo siento n.nUU…pero bueno…mejor lo hago rápido para que sea indoloro oO…

_Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece ¬¬…ya que si lo fuera habría embarazo masculino, habría lemon y muuuuuuuuucho Takao/Kai, Kai/Takao nOn**_

_Pareja: **Kai/Takao ó Takao/Kai como lo quieran interpretar n.nUU**_

_Aclaraciones: **Es necesario ponerlos…emmmmmmmmmmmm…creo que no n.n…**_

_**SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS… AL FIC! nOn**_

**_-'…Takao…'_-**se escucha a lo lejos la voz de una mujer…

_**-¿Quién eres tú?-**_ adujo el ya mencionado con un tono que reflejaba mucha angustia y temor.

_**-'Por favor… cuídate…'-**_repitiendo en son de eco las mismas palabras.

**-¡Espera no te vayas¡dime quien eres!...-**con desesperación en sus palabras.  
**  
**De repente apareció una intensa luz que enceguece al ya antes mencionado, y después de eso un hermoso prado, y al centro de el había un enorme cerezo…

**-¡Es hermoso!-**observando todo a su alrededor, percatándose de la presencia de una mujer no más alta que el, piel morena, ojos color gris violáceo y cabello de 2 tonalidades, blanco rojizo atrás y unos mechones color blanco azulado adelante**-¡oye!-**llamando a la extraña**-¿en donde estamos!- **

_**-'…Takao…'-**_susurrando al tiempo que volteaba a verlo**-_porfavor_ _cuídate…nii…san…-_**volteando nuevamente y comenzando a caminar.

**-Oye… ¡espera!...-**comenzando a correr, dándose cuenta de que mientras más corría más se alejaba y de que también todo se volvía negro lentamente**-¡por favor no te vayas!... ¡quien eres?-**se detiene debido al gran terremoto que se formaba a sus pies**-¿PERO QUÉ…!...¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**cayendo en un precipicio.

…_Takao…Takao despierta…se te va a ser tarde…_

**-… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...-**saltando en su cama debido al susto que ocasiono el mal sueño**-¿qué paso?-**volteando a ver a un señor de avanzada edad**-¿qué pasa abuelo?-**con notable curiosidad

-Lo que pasa pequeño es que tienes exactamente 20 minutos para arreglarte o llegaras tarde a la reunión de la BBA-con notable enojo.

-**¿Qué QUE!-**tomando el despertador de su repisa-**¡DIOS MIO SE ME HACE TARDE!-**levantándose con velocidad sobre humana-

**-Es lo mismo todos los días ¬¬UU-**resbalándole una gota en la nuca.

**-¡Abuelo no fastidies! x.X-**cambiándose de ropa de manera súper rápida

-**Malagradecido TT.TT-**gesticulo con cascadas en sus ojos.

**-Hmmm ¬¬…-**terminando de hacer sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta del doyo-**ya itekimasu abuelo O-**saliendo del doyo.

-**Ikerasai chibi n.n- **saludo al tiempo que veía a su nieto desaparecer por la puerta-**espero que no pasé…nada malo…-**con preocupación.

_Cambio de escena_

Desde lejos se encontraban 3 chicas analizando cuidadosamente la situación en la que estaban…

-**¿Y bien?...-**dijo una chica de 1,68 de estatura, tez morena clara, ojos color castaño claro, cabello color castaño con algunos destellos rojos y dorados, llevaba puesta una enorme capa por lo que solo se podían ver sus expresiones faciales (del cuello hacia arriba)

-**¿Qué haremos?...-** pronuncio otra chica, 1.65mt, color de ojos verdes claros, cabello de color azul celeste, piel morena. Un pantalón negro, con tres cinturones (estilo Yugi), unas botas (cortas), una blusa blanca sin mangas, con una estrella roja...y una chaqueta negra encima...

-**Protejan al elegido por la oscuridad…-**artículo una persona encapucha, por el tono de voz mujer, solo se podía ver su ojo izquierdo el cual era de un tono color gris violáceo-**yo me encargo del elegido por la luz…es mi deber hacerlo…y es mi voluntad hacer-**con un tono de voz frío y tajante.

-**Como tú digas…-**articularon las otras 2 personasal instante quelas 3 chicas desaparecieron en una ráfaga de aire.

_**Continuara…**_

Hibary: Wow oO, no me demoré mucho n.n…se que el prologo esta un poco corto…y que no es prologo ¬¬UU…pero veanlo como mi primer intento de fanfic serio…tratare de continuarlo lo más pronto posible…pero por ahora no hay más…HURRAAAAA! nOn.

Takao: Sayonara minna san n.n.

Hibary: Hasta la próxima n-n

"_I'm not an angel…I'm not a demon…I'm not a human…so…What I'm?..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hibary: Halo nuevamenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! nOn –recibe un sape en la cabeza- x.X…mami…no queyo ir a la escuela xOx –se desmaya-

Takao:-ve a Hibary tirada en el piso- ¿¿qué te paso? oO –tomándola entre sus brazos-

: Pues que crees idiota…-adujo una mujer muy parecida a Hibary, solo que con el cabello negro ondulado, ojos color gris, y ropas oscuras (contrario a lo que usa Hibary)-

Takao: Hey! ò.Ó, no seas grosera O ! –enojándose-

: ¿Y se supone que debe importarme? o.ó –voz sarcástica-

Hibary:-despertando- Me dolió x.x –observando a la extraña- konnichiwa Hikaru san nn.

Takao: -observando a Hibary- ¿la conoces? o.O

Hibary: Claro! w …como no conocerla si ella es mi yami xD

Hikaru: Problema enano ¬¬! –mirada asesina-

Takao: Y que si lo hay ¬w¬ -sarcásticamente-

Hibary: Hay Dios… ¿qué hice para merecerme esto? TT.TT –observando como los otros 2 se veían asesinamente- u.u…a weno…heme aquí con un nuevo capi nn…

Hikaru: -sacando su espada- ¿Quieres pelea enano? ¬¬

Takao: -sacando su Beyblade- Cuando quieras bruja ¬¬

Hikaru: ¬¬

Takao: ¬¬

Hikaru: ¬¬

Takao: ¬¬

Hibary: Emmmmmmmmmmmmm n.nUU…a lo de siempre u.uUU…

_Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla…**_

_Parejas: **Kai/Takao "mas adelante n.nUU", Ray/Max "más adelante también nnUU", y cualquier otra pareja que se me ocurra u.uUU…**_

_Advertencia: **Una de mis partes favoritas ¬w¬…-tomando aire-…YAOI DE POR MEDIO//más adelante/ así que si su pequeñito y fragilísimo corazoncito de cristal no lo aguanta…SIMPLEMENTE VALLANSE Y EVITENSE EL MAL RATO!...¬¬ no quiero reviews ofensivos después ù.u**_

_Aclaraciones: **Oh!...come on guy's ¬¬UU…han leído estos fics millones de veces y no saben cuales son? oO…**_

_Agradecimientos a: **Suu-kyi Hokkaido, Oro Makoto Hayama Ishigo y Nancy-Hiwatari-17…fueron las únicas en dejar review…gashas! ;O;**_

_**SIN MÁS RODEOS…AL FIC! nOn!**_

_Capitulo 1: **Extraños sucesos…**_

En un edificio, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban una gran cantidad de beyluchadores reunidos…

-**¿Creen que Takao llegue a tiempo esta vez?-**gesticulo un chico de estatura media, piel clara, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-**No lo se Maxie, pero si hasta Daichi logró llegar a tiempo ¿Por qué no el?-**menciono un chico alto, piel morena, cabello negro largo atado en una coleta y unos extraños y felinos ojos color ámbar.

**-¡Hey! ò.Ó… ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?-**interrumpió un niño de estatura baja, piel un poco más morena que la del ya antes mencionado, ojos color verdes, cabello color rojo y una peculiar cicatriz en forma de cruz situada en el centro de su frente-**Ray ¬¬... retráctate! . -**enojado.

**-Calmate niño mono, no hagas un escándalo…-**dijo un joven alto, piel blanca, cabello de 2 tonalidades y uno hermosos ojos color carmín.

-**¬¬...Grrrrrrrrrrr… ¡Teme Hiwatari! XP…** (N/a: esto lo saque de slam dunk "a excepción de lo de Hiwatari" xD…espero este bien o.OUUU)**-**le saca la lengua al mayor.

**-u.uUU…es lo mismo todos los días uOuU…-**dijeron los otros 2 muchachos al mismo tiempo mientras ponían una cara de fastidio.

**-¡¡Konnichiwa minna san! 0...-**se escucho desde unos 10 pasos aproximadamente.

**-¡Takao! …-**lo saludaron el rubio y el neko-jing levantando la mano y agitándola

**-¡Ya era hora baka! ò.Ó-**decía el más pequeño

-**¡¡Teme Saru kodomo! òó-**respondió el peli-azul tormenta un tanto ofendido

-**Calma Takao o.oUU-**adujo Ray sosteniendo al dueño del dragón de viento

-**Es verdad chicos-**dijo el rubio-**tómenselo con más calmita nnUU-**tomando por los hombros a Daichi para que no hiciera nada loco.

**-…De acuerdo ù.u…-**dijeron ambos ya calmados

-**A todo esto…-**hablo por fin el bicolor-¿**saben porque el señor Dickenson **(n/a: espero que se escriba así el apellido de ese viejo óO)** nos mando a llamar esta vez?-** acercándose un poco al moreno ojí-azul tormenta (n/a: ¬w¬ picaron…te pille xD)

**-Ehhhhhhhhh…-**dijeron los 4 muchachos al mismo tiempo

-**Pues al parecer debe ser algo importante porque hasta la prensa de canales pequeños vino acá o.o-**dijo el peli-negro observando donde se encontraban los medios de comunicación.

**-Pues yo creo que…-**iba a decir el dueño del dragón de viento pero se interrumpió para poder escuchar lo que el señor Dickenson iba a decir.

Todos los medios de comunicación se acercaron para escuchar mejor el discurso que el presidente de la BBA estaba a punto de pronunciar.

**-Damas y caballeros, beyluchadores de todo el mundo. El motivo de la reunión que ahora estoy efectuando es para presentar a un nuevo grupo de beyluchadoras, muy talentosas por cierto…ellas son… ¡¡las Kage Proyect!-**tras decir eso las luces se apagaron y un único interruptor iluminó el escenario mostrando 5 sombras encapuchadas.

**¡¿Qué clase de ridícula broma es esta señor Dickenson!-**grito ya fuera de si un chico alto, piel nivea, cabellos rojizos cuyo fuego y unos ojos color azul ártico-**¡¡HISO TANTO ESCANDALO SOLO PARA ESTO…!-**es interrumpido por la acrobacia que una de las chicas hizo, saltando enfrente de él y a la vez sacando su Beyblade.

-**…Te reto a ti y a todo tu equipo a una beybatalla…solo contra mi, ¿qué dices lobito?**-sonriendo de lado.

-**… ¡¿Cómo te atreves…!-**dijo un chico más alto que el primero, piel igual de nivea que el pelirrojo, ojos y cabellos color lavanda, el cual se ve interrumpido por su capitán-**¡¿pero Yuriy!-**mirando asombrado a su capitán.

**-No te preocupes Boris…-**sonriendo de lado-**si lo que esta niña quiere es una beybatalla…eso es lo que tendrá…-**terminó de pronunciar al momento en el que se acercaba al Beystadio.

En ese instante una de las chicas encapuchadas se quita su capa dejando ver a una chica de cabello azul marino con mechones aguamarina, ojos verde jade, tez morena oscura, en su cabello tiene trenza de hilos con un cascabel atado hasta el final, llevaba puesto un vestido de 2 partes color azul cielo con un no muy atrevido encaje en el busto.

-**Llegó el momento de actuar w…-**acercándose a la chica encapuchada la cual se la quito y dejo ver a una chica tez blanca, ojos rojos, cabello negro hasta los hombros, perfecto físico, llevaba puesto una correa en su nariz (negra), su falda es corta, pero esta hecha únicamente de correas, en su lado derecho en la cadera va la mitad de una falda larga negra también de correas en sus brazos cruzan correas en forma de "X" su pecho solo es cubierto con una correa que solo tapa sus pezones...usa botas hasta las rodillas...negras-**¿otra vez esa ropa? Hisuo…tú nunca cambias uWu-**sonriendo cansinamente.

**-¡Oh come on Mako-chan!-**dijo ella sonriendo**-me encanta esto, además me anima a batallar mejor…de todas formas…-**frunciendo el seño-**ese no es tu asunto…**-caminando hacia el beystadio.

-**De acuerdo…-**dijo la de menor sonriendo tiernamente.

Todos se quedaron muy impresionados por diversas motivos como _quienes son estas extrañas chicas _o _que depravada es esta… _(n/a: censurado por mi bienestar…digo el de los lectores n.nUU)pero el que más impresionado estaba era cierto chico moreno oji-azul tormenta el cual observaba a una de las chicas en especial.

**-¡¡¿¿Oro-chan que estás haciendo!-**grito completamente sorprendido Takao.

La ya mencionada volteo a ver a la persona que la había llamado con mucha alegría mientras gritaba un…

**-¡¡¡TAKA-CHAN! ¡¡CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE PRIMITO! ¡¿COMO ESTAS? nOn-**saludándolo con una mano totalmente feliz.

-**¿La conoces?-**dijeron todos sus amigos al mismo tiempo

**-Es mi prima u/u…-**adujo el notoriamente apenado

-**¿Podrías apurarte lobito, no tengo todo el día-**menciono Hisuo con cierto tono hastiado.

**-No hace falta que lo digas…-**dijo Yuriy frunciendo el entrecejo-**y quien será el primero…-**preguntando a sus compañeros.

**-Tranquilo lobo, eso no es necesario-**menciono Hisuo sacando un Beyblade negro con unos toques rojo sangre**-todos al mismo tiempo esta bien-**escucha la voz de su capitana.

**-Con todos…menos con Hiwatari-**voz autoritaria.

**-Soy yo la que va a beybatallar…-**mirándola con enojo.

-**No pienso repetírtelo Hisuo…-**mirada furiosa-**...con TODOS los que quieras...menos con Hiwatari y Kinomiya...-**sacándose su capa dejando ver a una chica de 1,60mt de estatura, piel clara, confección delgada de cuerpo, cabello bicolor (blanco rojizo con unos mechones rebeldes de color blanco azulado adelante) y ojos color gris violáceo, llevaba puesto un vestido corto (¡¡¡¡muy corto! x.X) de manga ¾, color blanco, estilo oriental con algunos detalles en color púrpura.

-**Puedes ser la líder, pero no eres nadie para darme ordenes-**volteando a verla.

-**Tú más que nadie debe saber cual es nuestra misión-**pronuncia con una voz congelante nuevamente-**"recuerda para que estamos aquí Sakuya…esto no es un simple juego…"-**hablando telepáticamente con Hisuo-"**además…Kai y Takao son los elegidos y es nuestro deber cuidarlos…no lastimarlos…"-**dando un paso adelante-**¿quedo claro?-**hablando normalmente.

**-"No debes recordarme nada"-**hablando telepáticamente también-"**y Takao y Kai…no son nada mío para cuidarlos…"-**mirándola asesinamente-"**solo es por aburrimiento…"-**suavizando su mirada.

**-Aburrimiento o no…-**hablando al tiempo en que comenzaba una nueva conversación telepática-"**soy yo la que los pondrá a prueba y no tú…evítate una derrota innecesaria…y no lo digo por Hiwatari"-**sus ojos cambian de color a unos rojos sangre y la mira cuyo cazador a una presa.

-"**Solo me estas haciendo perder el tiempo…-**observándola-**con tus comentarios inútiles…y tu mirada no funciona conmigo"-**volteando a ver a los Blitzkreig Boys**-solo luchare con Yuriy, Boris y Spencer…Hiwatari puede descansar si quiere…ya no quiero jugar con el…-**mirada burlesca por parte de Hisuo hacia Kai.

Volviendo con la capitana…esta se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados…al parecer había ganado su batalla mental contra Hisuo.

**-Esa chica…-**dijo Takao débilmente sin darse cuenta de que Kai (siendo el que estaba más cerca) lo había escuchado.

**-¿La conoces?-**pregunto el un tanto curioso.

**-La vi una vez…en un sueño que tuve esta mañana…sólo que con otra ropa…y otro semblante en su rostro-**totalmente serio.

**-Yo también la había visto…-**Takao lo mira muy sorprendido-**pero no recuerdo de donde…-**mintió para no preocupar a Takao.

A decir verdad el bicolor había tenido muy extraños sueños con la capitana del equipo Kage Proyect…y lo más extraño era toda la preocupación que estos le causaban al ojí-carmín…ya que en todos…la persona más valiosa para el…era asesinada (n/a: ¿¿Qué me ven? óO…acaso hay algún problema con el hecho de que sea narradora omnisciente OÓ)…luego de su pequeño recuerdo se puso a observar al moreno ojí-azul con mucha preocupación, a la vez que una frase se le venía a la mente…**_"si no me ayudas…vas a perder la vida…pero también perderás lo que más quieres…"_**esa frase no podía salir de su mente y su boca no pudo evitar decir…

**-"Takao…"-**susurró débilmente el bicolor mientras observaba el moreno pero no se dio cuenta de que el ya mencionado volteó a verlo y con una cara de sorpresa dijo.

**-Dime Kai… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? o.ò…-**respondió el dueño de dragón de viento un tanto sorprendido.

-**¿Qué? o.o?...-**despertando de su ensoñación-**yo no te he llamado…-**mintiéndole (n/a: ya que teóricamente si lo llamo pero no se dio cuenta oOo)

-**A weno w…-**sonriendo gatunamente-**oye… ¿vamos a ver la batalla? n.n-**pero no le dio tiempo al más alto de responder ya que le agarro del brazo y se lo llevo cerca del beystadio, pero de lo que no pudo darse cuenta es del pequeño rubor que invadió las mejillas del bicolor.

Volviendo con la batalla…los Blitzkreig boys ya estaban preparados para la batalla mientras Hisuo puso su Beyblade en el lanzador y se puso en posición de batalla, ya listos apareció yazzman (n/a: de donde pus nu c oO) y se dispuso a contar…

**-3…2…1… ¡Let It Rip!-**dando por iniciada la batalla

En seguida los Blitzkreig Boys se aventaron hacia el blade de Hisuo pero se sorprendieron al ver que este ya había desaparecido.

**-¡¿Pero qué…!-**dijo Spencer al ver que su Beyblade era atacado por algo invisible y luego salía disparado afuera del plato.

-**1 Menos…faltan 2…-**hablo para si misma Hisuo cruzada de brazos y notoriamente despreocupada al mismo tiempo que su blade volvía a aparecer.

-**¡¡Como te atreves!-**grito colérico Boris atacando furiosamente el Beyblade de la chica…sin resultado alguno ya que ella esquivaba todos los ataques con suma facilidad.

-**Delacroix…termina con esto, ya estoy aburrida-**ordeno a su bestia bit con tono hastiado.

De repente una intensa luz rojiza salio del blade de Hisuo rebelando la imagen de un joker vestido con un traje rojo oscuro (n/a: ya saben el típico traje de los joker incluida la gorrita sólo que el color de la gorra además del color rojo oscuro también tenía negro y unos hilitos dorados nn).

**-¡¿Qué diablos…!-**en un instante el Beyblade de Boris ya estaba fuera del plato…

-**Parece que ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo lobito- **dijo Hisuo pero no se percato de lo que Yuriy le tenía planeado.

**-¡¡¡Wolborg!...-**haciendo su típica pose malévola**-¡¡NOVAE ROG!-**al instante la bestia bit salio de su refugio y atacó con una fuerza brutal a Delacroix el cual estuvo a punto de salir del Beystadio.

**-Grrrr…-**gruñó Hisuo-**pórtate bien lobito…no seas grosero-**decía al momento en que su blade comenzaba a atacar nuevamente y con mucha más intensidad.

Mientras tanto los demás Beyluchadores estaban totalmente sorprendidos… si esa chica era fuerte ¿Qué tan poderosa sería la líder de las Kage Proyect?...definitivamente este sería un día que jamás lograrían olvidar…

**-En definitiva…-**comento Oro mientras bostezaba-**estoy aburrida --zzzZZZzzz…-**cerrando su laptop mientras decía-**¡¡Hey Hisuo…ya tengo los datos que necesitábamos…y también se que estas aburrida así que si quieres terminar hazlo…por mi no hay problema! ;)-**guiñándole un ojo.

**-De acuerdo…aunque yo quería seguir jugando uu...pero de todas formas no pienso perder mi tiempo así…-**mirando fijamente a Yuriy al momento que le lanzaba un beso-**fue un placer lobito pero debo terminar…así que ¡¡ourevou! (n/a: no se si así se escriba o.O…corríjanme si me equivoco ¿¿si? TTwTT)-**de repente el blade de Hisuo comienza a brillar intensamente-**"…Junk Fiust…"-**susurró dejando a todos los presentes impresionados… (n/a: menos a su equipo claro XD).

Cuando la intensa luz desapareció se podían observar 2 Beyblades, uno de ellos estaba fuera del plato y todo parecía declarar que el ganador era…

**-El ganador es…¡¡el equipo Kage Proyect!-**dijo Yazzman señalando a Hisuo.

**-"Que fácil…"-**murmuro Hisuo para si misma.

**-…No puedo creerlo…**-fue el comentario del niño mono-**a mi me costo muchísimo empatar con Yuriy ¡¡y ella lo derrota así de fácil! x.X-**notablemente sorprendido.

**-Que fuerte es…-**dijo Max abriendo enormemente los ojos-**no me gustaría enfrentarme a ella en una beybatalla**-sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

**-Te apoyo Maxi…-**corroboró Ray sintiendo el mismo escalofrío-**esa chica da miedo…-**mirando asustado a la chica.

**-Muy buenos días a todos…**-habló la capitana del equipo Kage Proyect por el micrófono que le ofrecía el señor Dickenson-**permítanme saludarlos a todos y también ofrecerle nuestras más sinceras disculpas por la reacción de Hisuo, una de las integrantes del equipo…-**se escucha un bufido proveniente del lugar en donde se encontraba la ya antes mencionada-**por eso les pido por favor la perdonen…-**sonriendo amablemente-**ahora sin más preámbulos me dedicare a presentarles a las demás integrantes…**-apuntando a sus compañeras de equipo.

En ese momento una de las encapuchadas que quedaban reveló su identidad dejando ver a una chica, 1.65mt, color de ojos verdes claros, cabello de color azul celeste, piel morena. Un pantalón negro, con tres cinturones (n/a: estilo Yugi de Yu-gi-ho!), unas botas cortas, una blusa blanca sin mangas, con una estrella roja...y una chaqueta negra encima.

**-…Ella es Suu-kyi Hokkaido, la entrenadora del equipo…-**al ser mencionada la chica se acerco al micrófono y la capitana del equipo se lo entregó para que pudiera hablar.

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos…-**sonriendo amablemente- **mi nombre es** **Suu-kyi y espero que nos llevemos bien…yo no juego Beyblade pero soy la encargada de poner en forma a las chicas así que espero que no sean muy rudos conmigo ¿si?-**sonriendo nuevamente al momento en el que se alejaba de ahí...

Luego de eso la 2° encapuchada reveló su identidad dejando ver a una chica de 1,68 de estatura, tez morena clara, ojos color castaño claro, cabello color castaño con algunos destellos rojos y dorados, llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos, un top blanco y una gabardina del mimo color junto con un gorro…blanco.

**-Ella es Nancy…y es la co-capitana del equipo…-**entregándole el micrófono a Nancy.

**-Soy Nancy, es un placer…y espero que todos sean unos buenos oponentes en el beystadio ya que si no lo hacen mi Beyblade y yo nos encargaremos de sacarlos del juego…-**devolviéndole el micrófono a la capitana.

**-Las otras 2 chicas…-**señalando a señalando a las 2 integrantes restantes-**son Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo y Hisuo Sakuya…Oro es la técnica del equipo, ella revisa nuestros Beyblades y los mejora cuando es necesario…y Hisuo…pues, como se podrán dar cuenta…es una beyluchadora excelente…aunque…-**Hisuo la mira fríamente-**es un tanto…seria…-**entregándole el micrófono a Oro.

**-Pues…-**tomando aire suavemente-**¡mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos!-**saludo alegremente la pequeña-**mi nombre es Oro pero pueden decirme Mako-chan nn…espero nos llevemos bien y si algún día necesitan ayuda con sus Beyblades aquí ta orito para ayudarlos ¿ne?-**observando a Takao-**y principalmente te lo digo a ti primito…-**apuntando a Takao-**ya que eres muy descuidado con tu dragoon XP-**se oyen pequeñas risitas por parte de los luchadores, y Oro siente una mirada penetrante de su primo-**bueno me callo ;o;…-**pasándole el micrófono a Hisuo y escondiéndose detrás de Suu-kyi.

**-…-**Hisuo se acerca a la capitana y la pasa el micrófono-**no me interesa esto…**-regresando a su posición anterior.

**-Bueno pues…-**dijo la capitana notablemente sorprendida-**sólo falto yo al parecer…-**sonriendo-**mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos…mi nombre es Hibary y como sabrán, soy la capitana del equipo Kage Proyect…y también aprovecho de decirles que no tendré contemplación con ustedes así que no se tomen demasiada confianza…también aprovecho de decirles que…como es el 1° día en el que los veo he sido muy amable…pero les aseguro que nunca más se volverá a repetir así que aprovéchenlo mientras puedan…-**pensando en lo que iba a decir-**…pero…si no les molesta…me gustaría probar mis habilidades en el Beyblade beybatallando contra del campeón mundial y el 2° lugar del año pasado…-**mirando extrañamente a Takao y luego a Kai-**claro si no les molesta al joven Hiwatari y al joven Kinomiya nn…-**sonriendo amablemente.

Ante tal declaración todos quedaron muy impresionados… ¿Quién era esa chica, ¿y porque logra infundir tanto miedo y a la vez tanta paz en ellos?...Kai notoriamente se veía sorprendido…esa chica…era…demasiado familiar…se le hacía demasiado conocida…pero no lograba recordar de donde…en cambio Takao…el estaba petrificado…

¿Por qué se sentía tan asustado de luchar contra ella, ¿Por qué no quería hacerle daño?...y lo más importante… ¿Por qué sentía que ella no sólo estaba ahí para eso?...dada todas las dudas Hiwatari decidió dar un paso adelante…y sin más, dijo…

-**Por supuesto que acepto…no veo el porque debe molestarme…-**mirando al ojí-azul tormenta-**¿que me dices tu Takao?-**volviendo a mirar a Hibary-**¿aceptas o eres un cobarde?**-sonriendo de lado.

**-¡Claro que no!-**olvidándose por un momento del temor que tenía-**aceptamos tu duelo Hibary n.n…-**sonriendo.

**-Me parece perfecto…-**dijo la bicolor volteando a ver al señor Dickenson-**no se preocupe señor Dickenson, yo no soy como Hisuo…trataré de no provocar problemas…y le agradezco el hecho de que me permita luchar contra el campeón mundial y su valioso adversario nn…**-sonriendo.

**-Y… ¿vas a luchar contra los 2 al mismo tiempo o será una batalla normal?-**pregunto el bicolor…no sabía el porque…pero esa chica lo intrigaba…y a la vez lo calmaba…

**-Será una batalla normal…por favor joven Takao… ¿sería usted tan gentil de luchar primero contra mi?-**mirando fijamente al moreno ojí-azul.

**-Por supuesto…-**comenzando a caminar al beystadio.

**-"…Takao…"-**pensó la bicolor-**"…veamos que tan fuerte eres…Hikari…"-**acercándose al beystadio.

Ya en el beystadio, los contrincantes se disponían a disparar sus blades a la señal de Jazzman, pero antes de llegar a 3 se escucho una fuerte explosión…y con ella el techo se empezó a derrumbar encima de los beyluchadores…

**-No puede ser…-**dijo Hibary notablemente asustada-**maldita sea… ¡¡CHICAS!-**gritándole a su equipo.

Dada la orden por su capitana, el equipo Kage Proyect se puso en total alerta…protegiendo a cada uno de los ex-integrantes del equipo G-Revolution, quedando así: Suu-kyi protegiendo a Max, Nancy protegiendo a Ray, Oro protegiendo a Daichi, Hisuo protegiendo a Kai y Hibary protegiendo a Takao.

-**¡¿Qué esta pasando!-**Daichi fue el primero en hablar, aunque claro, si gritar y hablar fuera lo mismo.

-**Tranquilo niño mono…sólo no te alejes de mi ¿entendido?-**decía Oro cambiando por completo su forma de hablar, ya que ahora se escuchaba una voz sería y por demás…sumamente fría.

**-No lo entiendo…-**dijo el güero asustado.

**-Quizás…cuando tengamos tiempo les expliquemos…-**acotó Suu-kyi sonriendo nerviosamente-**pero por el momento por favor no se separen de nosotros…-**poniéndose sería otra vez.

**-Algo raro pasa aquí-**se unió el neko-jin a la conversación escudriñando con la mirada a las chicas.

-**Por ahora no es tu asunto…-**respondió Nancy mirando severamente a Ray.

-**Pero pronto lo será ¿no?-**dijo el bicolordevolviendo la mirada a Nancy.

**-Mientras no lo sea…no metas tu nariz en donde no debes Hiwatari…-**siseo peligrosamente Hisuo con la clara intención de molerlo si era necesario para que se callara…

**-Hibary-san ¿Qué esta pasando?-**le pregunto a la ojí-gris realmente asustado… ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?...no lo comprendía, pero quería comprenderlo…

**-…Te lo suplicó Takao, por favor no te alejes de mi…-**susurro la bicolor con un tono de voz que reflejaba… ¿miedo?...algo curioso en ella ya que nunca lo tenía…y eso se debía a todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar hace mucho tiempo…

Con cada minuto que pasaba más parte del techo se despedazaba…sin darse cuenta una parte de este se dirigía hacía Takao...el moreno no sabía que hacer… ¿sería ese el fin de todo?...todo se vio en cámara lenta…gente gritando y corriendo en señal de desesperación…y muchas personas gritando un mismo nombre, el cual reflejaba más desesperación viniendo de 3 personas…

**-¡¡¡PRIMO!-**vociferó Oro tapándose el rostro en señal de absoluto terror

-**No ahora…no esta vez… ¡¡¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESO SE VUELVA A REPETIR!-**dijo Hibary comenzando a correr en dirección hacia el moreno…

-**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAKAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**fue el ultimo grito que se escucho proviniendo del ojí-carmín… ¿sería este el fin para el Hikari de todas esas personas?...

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hibary: bien…son las 11:35pm…tengo prueba mañana y pasado y los siguientes días hasta noviembre…me demoré más de lo esperado en esta capitulo…prometo no volver a repetirlo…

Hikaru: ¬¬...-mirando con odio a Hibary-

Takao: ¬¬...-mirando con odio a Hibary-

Publico: o.O?...-cara de "no entiendo nothing-

Hibary: Tengo sueño…mi madre esta que hecha fuego por los ojos…y mi cerebro ya se secó…así que esperence hasta el próximo capitulo…prometo no demorarme mucho ;-;…sin más…-viendo a su madre-¡¡¡¡¡JA NEE! XX…-se va-…

_**Al otro día…**_

Se ve a Hibary escribiendo felizmente en el computador…

Hibary:…**_Я тебла юблюб_**… ¡¡¡¡¡que lindo! ;W;-dándose cuenta de lo que escribió- rayos o.O… . UU… . UUU…n.nUU…por favor olviden que escribí eso TToTT…-carraspeando un poco- pues como se habrán dado cuenta…ayer tuve unas pequeñas complicaciones…u.uUU…seré sincera, serias complicaciones y ahora me dispongo a explicarles el hecho de que Takao e Hikaru dejarán de pelear…

Hikaru y Takao siguen viéndola con mirada asesina…

Hikaru: ¬¬…

Takao: ¬¬…

Hibary: Ustedes me forzaron a hacer eso uOuUU…-negando con la cabeza-

Takao: Fisgona ¬¬

Hikaru: Chantajista ¬¬

Hibary: XP…mejor les explico verán…

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Hikaru: Prepárate a morir enano –acercándose peligrosamente con su espada-

Takao: Tranquila bruja…tengo todo el tiempo para ti –apuntando su Beyblade hacia Hikaru-

Hibary: ;-;…-sacando valor de no se donde- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ò.Ó…¡¡YA ME HARTE…SI NO PARAN ESTE JUEGUITO HARÉ ALGO MUY, PERO MUY, REQUETERECONTRA MALO ¿¿ME ESCUCHARON! –en estado chibi con la cabeza gigante mientras los otros 2 la quedaban mirando raro-

Hikaru: A mi no me puedes hacer nada ¬¬...-mirada desafiante-

Hibary: ¿¿Apuestas? ¬W¬…-mirada maligna-

Hikaru: Tengo un mal presentimiento ..UU

Hibary se llevo a Hikaru del brazo y se encerró con ella en una habitación oscura…durante los primeros 5 minutos se escuchaban gritos como "**¡¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!...**" y "**claro que puedo…**" luego un sonoro "**¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!**"…a los segundos después salía una Hikaru al borde del colapso y una tranquila y sonriente Hibary…

Hikaru: XoX…-se desmaya del colapso recibido-

Takao: OOUUU…-mirada aterrorizada-

Hibary: Mi querido Takao…-sonriendo tetricamente-si no quieres quedar como ella…no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte…-sonriendo dulcemente- ¿de acuerdo? n.n

Takao: ¡¡¡¡¡LO JURO PERO NO ME LASTIMES! TToTT…-acurrucado en un rincón oscuro-

Hibary: Buen chico nWn…-sonrisa gatuna-

_**END FLASH-BACK**_

Hibary: Y eso jue lo que paso nn…-el público la mira asustado- UU…weno…mejor al fin de esto…¡¡¡tortura! TT0TT…

**Suu-kyi Hokkaido: **_De hecho mi querida sobrina…si se me escapo la musa u.uUUU…pero la recupere y ahora estará por un buen rato nVn…al igual que todas las pruebas que tengo las próximas semanas TTxTT…por eso no esperes el 2° capi muy pronto ¿ne? XD…gracias por el reviews y por favor no me dejes solita ¡¡¡¡¡te lo suplico! ;O;…_

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **_Ya se que esta corto mi querida Nan-chan…pero por algo lo llame **PROÑOGO**...jejeje n.nUU…espero y este capi te guste o.O…lo hice largo especialmente para ti y te aseguro que el segundo lo será igual o incluso más largo ¡¡jojojo! XD…mi genio esta activo --…lo malo es que se secará por tanta prueba ¬¬UU…en fin u.uUU…te agradezco el review y por favor espera porque hay para rato nWn…_

**Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: **_Si seguí tu consejo o.O…pero weno…¡¡¡¡JOJOJO!...Kai/Taka forever ¡¡yeah! XD…aquí puse un poquito de shonen-ai…pero el próximo capi habrá más…mucho más nVn…gracias por el review y espero que me sigas apoyando…¡¡me subes el autoestima! TTwTT…_

Hibary: Sin más…aquí finalizó con este capi…espero les allá gustado…y por favor ¡¡dejen review! TTwTT…


	3. Chapter 3

Se ve a Hibary escribiendo muy pero MUY concentrada cuando de repente aparece un gatito blanco de ojos azules al lado de ella…

Gatito¡Miau! nOn…-se acerca a Hibary y se pone en sus piernas-

Hibary: o.o?...¡Koneko! nOn…-acaricia a Koneko contenta de la vida, desconcentrándose de su trabajo-

Takao¡Oe Hibary, apurate que tienes poco tiem…!-ve a Koneko en las piernas de Hibary- ¡GATITO!-se acerca a Koneko pero este lo mira feo- el gatito nu me quere ;-;…-pone cara de niño chiquito-

Hibary: En primera mi querido Takao, no es "EL", es "ELLA" y en segunda no le tiene confianza a muchos- ve como Koneko se baja de sus piernas y va hacia el hombro de Takao-

Koneko¿Miau? o.o…-le lame la mejilla a Takao- ¡miau! n.n-comienza a ronronear-

Takao¡Gatita! n.n…-la toma en brazos y le hace cariño en el cuello, haciendo que Koneko comenzara a ronronear más fuerte-

Hibary: O.O…Quien lo diría XD…mejor paso a lo de siempre para comenzar con el fic oO…

_Disclaimer:**-con un látigo en la mano-¡ATRÁS MALDITOS ABOGADOS¡déjenme en paz! >. …¡Beyblade nunca será mío así que ya déjenme! XO...**_

_Parejas: **Kai/Takao "ahora si que pienso poner un poco más así que familia… ¡emocionate! nWn…", Ray/Max "trataré de poner un poco ó.O…no se emocionen u.uU…" y cualquier otra que se me ocurra nn…**_

_Advertencias: **Mis queridos homo fóbicos n.n…¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES DE SUS PATADITAS EN LAS COSTILLITAS! ò.Ó…habrá yaoi de por medio, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… ¡YAOI¡Y-A-O-I, no quiero reviews ofensivos después ¿ok? òÓ… **_

_Aclaraciones: **Me niego rotundamente a decir esto ¬¬UU… ¡POR EL AMOR AL SEÑOR! ÒoÓ…ya todos saben cuales son las benditas aclaraciones así que me niego a ponerlas ù.ú…**_

_Agradecimientos a:** Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo, a Nancy-Hiwatari-17 y a Suu-Kyi Hokkaido…las únicas que estuvieron conmigo hasta el final… ¡les agradezco chicas! TTwTT…-mordiendo un pañuelo-**_

_**SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS… ¡AL FIC! nOn….**_

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

Con cada minuto que pasaba más parte del techo se despedazaba…sin darse cuenta una parte de este se dirigía hacía Takao...el moreno no sabía que hacer… ¿sería ese el fin de todo?...todo se vio en cámara lenta…gente gritando y corriendo en señal de desesperación…y muchas personas gritando un mismo nombre, el cual reflejaba más desesperación viniendo de 3 personas…

**-¡PRIMO!-**vociferó Oro tapándose el rostro en señal de absoluto terror

-**No ahora…no esta vez… ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESO SE VUELVA A REPETIR!-**dijo Hibary comenzando a correr en dirección hacia el moreno…

-**¡TAKAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**fue el ultimo grito que se escucho proviniendo del ojí-carmín… ¿sería este el fin para el Hikari de todas esas personas?...

_Capitulo 2: **Al borde del colapso…pasado sangriento…y una oscura verdad (Primera Parte)…**_

Gritos de terror…llantos incesantes y miradas tristes era todo lo que se podía percibir después de lo que ocurrió, nadie se esperaba que precisamente ESE día pasaría eso…

-**Primo…-**pronunció Oro en estado de shock viendo en donde se había ocasionado el derrumbe…

-**No puede ser…-**exclamo Ray mientras derramaba una furtiva lágrima-**amigo…-**bajando su vista.

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-**grito Daichi tratando de dirigirse hacia el lugar del derrumbe pero Suu-kyi lo detiene-**¡SUELTAME¡¿QUÉ NO VEZ QUE TAKAO ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO!-**intentando inútilmente de zafarse.

**-¡Calmate!-**Suu-kyi lo abofetea para que entre en razón-**entiende que de nada sirve que te perdamos a ti también…-**se percata de que el pequeño se relaja y lo suelta…

Nancy y Hisuo eran las que mantenían mejor la calma…al parecer no les era muy significativo ese problema…

**-Como se nota que quieren a su capitana…-**dijo el güero con un poco de rencor en su voz.

-**No te metas en esto Mizuhara…**-dijo Nancy acercándose a Oro para hacer que entrara en razón-**Mako…Mako despierta…-**moviéndola ligeramente.

**-Primo…-**llorando tristemente sin cambiar su expresión facial.

**-¿Qué pasa Hiwatari?-**le dijo Hisuo a Kai-**¿no estas preocupado por Takao o que?-**se da cuenta de que el bicolor no responde y se acerca a donde ocurrió el derrumbe-¡**¿Qué estas haciendo!-**se acerca a el-**¡detente!-**lo agarra del brazo y hace que la vea a la cara dándose cuenta de que este no paraba de llorar-**yo…detente, de nada nos sirve que tu también mueras…-**afloja un poco el agarre pero no lo suelta.

**-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-**se suelta bruscamente del agarre y comienza a caminar

de nuevo.

**-Kai…-**susurro para si misma Hisuo al tiempo en que el lugar el derrumbe se empieza a mover revelando 2 figuras-**estúpida…siempre preocupándonos…-**sonriendo con alivio.

De los escombros aparecieron Hibary y Takao el cual no tenía ninguna herida, en cambio Hibary se veía muy lastimada pero aún así no aceptaba la ayuda del moreno…los muchachos al verlos se acercaron corriendo a los 2 afectados (n/a: Oro había salido del shock nnU) pero el primero que lo hizo fue Kai quien sin ningún miramiento abrazo a Takao como si no hubiera un mañana…

**-¿Kai…?-**susurró Takao débilmente al sentir el fuerte abrazo del bicolor-**me cuesta respirar… ¿podrías aflojar el agarre?-**sonrojándose un poco.

**-No te vuelvas a alejar de nosotros…no te vuelvas a alejar de mi…-**lo suelta, toma sus hombros y lo mira aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-Kai… ¡no te preocupes Kai! n.n…-**le sonríe dulcemente al mismo tiempo que secaba las lágrimas del mayor con sus manos**-¡tranquilo viejo, que también me harás llorar a mi! ;w;…-**con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, intentando hacer una bromita la cual le resulta haciendo sonreír a Kai…

**-¡AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-**de un momento a otro Hibary estaba tirada en el suelo…al instante su equipo corrió a socorrerla (n/a: Hisuo no lo hizo u.uUU…pero igual la fue a ver)**-chicas…él…ha vuelto...-**luego de decir eso finalmente se desmaya.

Al instante después de decir eso el equipo Kage Proyect entro en total pánico mientras que los ex G-Revolution se preguntaban millones de cosas como _¿Quién es "él"¿Por qué se alarman tanto? _y varias preguntas más.

**-¿Alguien me puede explicar que demonios esta ocurriendo aquí?-**exclamo el niño mono ya harto de tanto suspenso-¡**¿Quiénes son ustedes y que diablos quieren de noso…!-**al instante Ray y Max le tapan la boca.

**-Discúlpenlo n.nUU…-**dijeron unísonos Max y Ray al tiempo en el que volteaban a verse y un pequeño rubor los invadió, volteándose violentamente.

**-Bueno…-**dijo Suu-kyi al tiempo después en el que daba un suspiro resignado-**supongo que tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse…-**volteando a ver a su equipo-**¿y bien?... ¿Quién empieza…?-**una mano se apoya en su hombro y una débil voz se escucho de repente.

**-Yo…empiezo…-**pronunció débilmente Hibary-**Takao… ¿me llevas a tu casa…por favor?-**parándose con la ayuda de Oro y Suu-kyi.

-**Pero…-**empezó a hablar el moreno-**estas muy lastimada…debemos llevarte a un hospital antes de que…-**es interrumpido por la bicolor.

**-Takao…chicos…sus vidas están en serio peligro…-**mirando a los muchachos.

**-¿Y como sabemos que no nos harás daño?-**preguntó Hiwatari con el seño fruncido acercándose a Takao y pasando su brazo por los hombros del menor…

**-En primera…-**dijo Hisuo hablando por primera vez después de un largo lapso de tiempo-**ella arriesgo su vida para salvar la de…-**Hibary pone un brazo al frente de ella para que guardara silencio-**ni siquiera se para que me molesto…-**mascullo débilmente Hisuo frunciendo el seño.

**-Takao…Kai… ¿me creerían si les mostrara mis alas?-**al instante todos los presentes se sorprenden enormemente.

**-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo…!-**el primero en recuperar el habla fue Daichi pero una mirada gélida por parte de la ojí gris violáceo lo paralizo.

Kai y Takao observaban sorprendidos a la bicolor… ¿oyeron bien?... ¿mostrar sus alas?...pero…eso es imposible…ella no tiene alas… ¿o si?.

**-¿En qué demonios estas pensando Hibary?****!-**vociferó Nancy notablemente irritada-**¡sabes perfectamente que no puedes…!-**es interrumpida por alguien.

**-No es que no pueda…sólo no debe hacerlo…hasta que el momento llegue…y ese momento…llegó…-**dijo Suu-kyi mirando seriamente a su co-capitana.

**-Suu-kyi…-**susurró Hibary mirando a la entrenadora del equipo-**bien… es la hora-**alejándose un poco y ya lo suficientemente lejos dijo-**αγαπημένος το Sir ορυχείο... αυτός αίτημα που επιτρέπει να παρουσιάσει μου εγώ...-**no termino su oración ya que un ráfaga de viento la sacudió violentamente.

-**Vaya vaya vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí…?-**dijo una burlesca voz la cual provenía de un remolino pequeño-**nunca pensé que vería a la poderosa híbrida Elisa Balcells en tal mal estado…-**el pequeño remolino se disipó dejando ver a un muchacho con alas de demonio en su espalda, el chico era alto, tez clara, cabello color negro azulado y unos penetrantes ojos negros-**... ¿tanto quieres a ese niño querida?-**sonriendo malévolamente-**¿y si lo destruyo?...-**comenzando a acercarse a los chicos pero una luz deslumbrante, la cual pasó por su mejilla (n/a: dejándole una pequeña herida) lo detuvo en el acto…

**-Tú…-**siseó asesinamente Hibary-**provocaste esto… ¿sólo por un capricho!-**su cuerpo brillo con una extraña mezcla de colores, empezando con el rojo, seguido del violeta, luego el gris y así continuamente-**vas a pagar muy caro tu osadía…** **ο αγαπημένος Sir δικοί μας... αυτός αίτημα αφήνει να μου παρουσιάσει φτερά μου σε...**** _¡για να καταδείξει τη δύναμή μου!_...-**a la milésima de segundo después 2 pares de alas salieron de Hibary…

**-Alas de demonio blanco…-**articuló un sorprendido Kai

-**Alas de ángel negro…-**pronunció débilmente el dueño del dragón de viento…

Sorprendentemente de la espalda de Hibary aparecieron 2 pares de alas blancas, unas eran unas alas de ángel con plumas negras y el otro par eran alas de gárgolas de color blanco…y aparte de eso, sus ojos se volvieron a poner de un color rojo sangre y ahora eran más gatunos…

**-Verás por ti mismo…-**dijo Hibary al tiempo después en el que desaparecía-**lo que puedo hacer…-**apareciendo detrás del extraño sujeto…

Lo siguiente que pasó era simplemente increíble…Hibary puso sus manos en la espalda del extraño…recitó unas extrañas palabras y después…una intensa luz cubrió todo el lugar, cuando la luz se disipó el sujeto no estaba y en su lugar sólo habían cenizas…lo último que cayó fue un cabello negro azulado pero al instante se carbonizó…

**-¿Ahora ven lo que les quiero decir?...-**la mirada de Hibary ya no era la de antes… ahora sólo eran unos fríos ojos queno reflejaban absolutamente nada…

**-¿E…Elisa…?-**dijo Takao acercándose a Hibary pero el fuerte brazo del bicolor se lo impidió…

-**No…no me llamo Elisa…me llamo Hibary…-**regresando a la normalidad-**y…ya estoy harta…-**cayendo inconsciente de nuevo…

Un gran e incómodo silencio se formo entre los presentes… ¿qué fue todo eso?...acaso… ¿acaso Hibary era una…?...no…eso no podía ser posible… ¿o si?...

En el dojo Kinomiya se encontraban todos reunidos, cosa extraordinaria ya que los ex G-Revolution aún no confiaban en las chicas y mucho menos después de lo que acababan de ver, pero tras los ruegos del equipo Kage Proyect (n/a: exceptuando a Hisuo) accedieron, todavía un tanto inseguros pero de todas formas… ¿para qué las chicas les pedirían tan desesperadamente eso si no fuera por algo importante?...una vez que Hibary ya estuviera descansando en la habitación de huéspedes los muchachos se dispusieron a hablar.

**-… ¿Y?...tienen muchas cosas que decirnos…-**ahora el primero en hablar fue Kai

**-Ok… seré sincera contigo Hiwatari…-**le respondió Hisuo-**el equipo Kage Proyect sólo fue una gran fachada para estar cerca de ustedes…-**es interrumpida…

**-¡HISUO! O/O…**-gritó el resto del equipo Kage Proyect…

-**Tranquilas chicas n.nUU…-**dijo Takao-**pero volviendo al tema o.o… ¿para qué querían estar cerca de nosotros?...**-pregunto muy preocupado el ojí-azul noche

**-Pues verán…-**empezó a hablar Nancy-**hace mucho tiempo…cuando los ángeles y los demonios todavía luchaban en esta tierra…existieron 2 grandes poderes los cuales eran la clave para acabar con la batalla absurda que el bien y el mal sostenían…el poder de la luz y de la sombra, eran los poderes de Dios padre o Jehová y de Lucifer o "el Diablo" respectivamente…ellos hicieron un pacto jurando que nunca usarían sus poderes ya que sería una jugada sucia por parte de su equipo así que lo escondieron en…**-se interrumpe a si misma para tomar una gran bocanada de aire-**…2 cuerpos…pero esos cuerpos eran especiales porque…para empezar los manifestaron como un embarazo…y nacían en forma de los seres correspondientes…Lucifer lo manifestó en un poderoso demonio de ojos color carmín y Jehová en un hermoso ángel de ojos color zafiro…los "poderes" se le encargaron a la familia correspondiente de la ángel o la demonio que les dio el ser y los…no…mejor dicho las guardianas eran sus hermanas mayores…sólo eso me corresponde decirles…-**se sentó junto a Oro y trato de tranquilizarse un poco…no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de trabajos siendo que ella no era la que debía hacerlo pero como co-capitana era su deber hacerlo…

**-Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?...**-dijo Kai después del largo e incomodo silencio que se formó…

-**Que…esos "poderes"…-**dijo Suu-Kyi

**-Son tú y Takao…-**terminó de hablar Hisuo ya hastiada de tanto problema-**¿Qué hay de malo en eso?...-**levantando una ceja en señal de aburrimiento.

Afuera se podía ver que el cielo empezaba a nublarse y cuando eso termino un rayo surcó el cielo, iluminando el rostro de todos los ahí presentes…

**-Pe-pero… ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!-**vociferó completamente asustado el dueño del dragón de viento y ahora poseedor de la luz saliendo del dojo y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Hibary-**¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS DE ELLA!... ¡NO DE USTEDES!...-**llegando a la dichosa habitación pero lo que vio lo dejó completamente sorprendido…

Hibary se encontraba sentada en la cama…tenía su mano izquierda cubriendo su rostro y una expresión de temor en sus ojos…de repente cerró los ojos bruscamente y se tapó la cara con las 2 manos, comenzando a mover en forma negativa su cabeza…luego de un momento se calmo, se quitó sus manos de la cara pero aún así no se veían sus ojos ya que sus cabellos los cubrían…

**-¿Hi…Hibary?...-**dijo el moreno con cierto temor mientras hablaba…

Pero lo que lo hizo retroceder de un momento a otro fue el hecho de ver a Hibary sonriendo sardónicamente y luego comenzaba a reír tetricamente y con tal fuerza que Takao no pudo hacer más que dar un grito de completo terror…a los pocos minutos todos los muchachos llegaron en donde el extraño acontecimiento estaba ocurriendo…cuando Hibary terminó de reír de esa forma tan espeluznante miró a todos los presentes, uno por uno…su expresión ya no era de seguridad y hasta en cierto caso calidez, sino que ahora era de completa maldad y sus ojos daban crédito a lo que veían ya que ya no eran de ese hermoso tono color gris violáceo sino que ahora eran dorados y ostentosamente gatunos…

**-Vaya vaya¿Qué es esto?-**decía acercándose a Takao y tomando su barbilla-**eres alguien muy lindo… ¿lo sabías?-**mirándolo intensamente haciendo que este se sonrojara y que cierto Hiwatari arda en celos…

**-Emmmmmmmmmm…-**pronunció débilmente Max al ver la extraña actitud de la bicolor**-¿qué es lo que le pasa a Hibary?-**lamentablemente ella lo escucho, soltó la barbilla del moreno lo cual provocó una temporal calma en cierto bicolor pero después tomó la barbilla del moreno y ahora era cierto gatito el que ardía en celos.

**-Te equivocas lindo niño…-**poniendo su rostro muy cerca del norteamericano haciendo que este se sonrojara y que Ray estuviera a punto de lanzársele encima a Hibary pero Kenny y Suu-kyi se dan cuenta de eso y lo detienen antes de que haga una locura…-**watashi wa…Hikaru…-**soltando al güero y lanzándolo a los brazos del chino notoriamente aburrida-**y… ¿se puede saber porque demonios me miran todos así bola de descerebrados?...**-mirando fríamente a todos y a cada uno de ellos en especial a cierto bicolor-**¿pero que tenemos aquí?...-**volteando a mirar al chino desmayado en el suelo y al güero echándole aire para que despertara-**un tazón lleno de surtidas frutas…que interesante…'mi querida aibou…creo que no te dejaré tu cuerpo dentro de un buen rato…'-**susurró lo último sonriendo divertida…

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de cabello color azul ceniza, piel morena (n/a: como Takaito n.n) y ojos de color marrón, al parecer hablando con alguien por teléfono muy preocupado…

**-¿Qué QUE!-**gritando muy apesumbrado-**no puede ser…-**tratando de calmarse-**si, si querida…nos despedimos…al menos ella esta con mi hermano…claro…yo igual te amo…hasta luego…-**cortando con la llamada telefónica-**hermanito…creo que lo que tanto temí…finalmente llegó…sólo espero…que todo salga bien…-**diciendo estas últimas palabras comienza a caminar lentamente perdiéndose de vista…

Volviendo al doyo Kinomiya, Hibary seguía comportándose de una extraña forma que…a CASI todos tenía sorprendidos…

**-¿Qué nunca habían visto a una persona cambiar de color de ojos o que! ¬¬-**al parecer Hibary o "Hikaru" como se decía llamar aquella chica estaba realmente enojada…pero ¿Quién no lo estaría si un grupito de "imbéciles" se queda mirándote durante media hora o más sin decir palabras? Pero al instante después de decir esas palabras se toma la cabeza con la mano izquierda-**estúpida Hibary…**-escupió venenosa mente Hikaru frunciendo el seño-**es divertido este lugar…-**sonriendo malévolamente pero eso hace que el dolor se intensifique.

Los demás observaban sorprendidos esta escena tan peculiar… ¿Hibary se estaba volviendo loca?...eso, hasta su propio equipo lo empezaba a dudar debido a los recientes hechos…al pasar unos instantes Hibary o "Hikaru" dejo de sostener su cabeza y levanto la vista rebelando otra vez, para la fortuna de todos esos ojos color gris violáceo…lentamente fue mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes hasta que finalmente se quedo observando al moreno ojí-azul noche…no era una mirada intensa ni tampoco fría…más bien dicho era una de felicidad contenida…puras y cristalinas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Hibary y, sin pensarlo 2 veces fue corriendo para abrazar a Takao como si de eso dependiera su vida…

**-Takao…mi pequeño Takaito…estas vivo…nadie te utilizó, estoy tan feliz…-**separándose un poco para observarlo a la cara-**hermanito…mi pequeño hermanito…te extrañe mucho…-**volviendo a abrazarlo intensamente provocando estupefacción en unos temor en otros y celos en cierto bicolor de ojos carmín…

_**…/Continuara/…**_

Hibary: -en estado chibi corriendo de un lado a otro con un sombrero de payaso de rey pero con estilo navideño y en vez de cascabeles 3 pompones blancos- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...FELIZ NAVIDAD GENTE BONITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! nOn… mucha azúcar me hace mal XD…-abrazando a Koneko como se de eso dependiera su vida haciendo que Koneko quedara con esta cara "xx"-toy feliz! oWo…actualicé antes de navidad P eso es un avance no? >w …pero weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno…quiero dedicarle este capi a **Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo,** a **Nancy-Hiwatary-17 **y a **Suu-Kyi Hokkaido**…muchas gracias por seguir conmigo niñas TTwTT… no saben lo feliz que me hacen ;V;…-mordiendo un pañuelo felizmente…

Takao: Oe Hiby, no que te tienes que ir a acostar o.O?

Hibary: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh XD…me bajo el sueño así que responderé reviews lo más rápido que pueda n.n

**_Nancy-Hiwatary-17: _**Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh…de verdad es extraño porque todos quedaron conformes con lo que les puse o.O…XD soy psíquica viteh? >w …pero buee…más Kai/Taka y el Ray/Max ahí ta igual )…a poco me quedo linda la parte de que…mejor lo hablamos por MSN o.O…besitos y gracias por seguir apoyándome ;W;…

**_Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo: _**-en estado SD chibi moviendo los brazos como pulpo y haciendo berrinche- >x …si te hice caso niña…me alegro que estés feliz y respecto a lo de tu Bit Beast… lo veremos después -.-UU…gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el capi )…

**_Cristal Kinomiya: _**Manis! TT0TT…mi tar feliz >w , te gusto te gusto, toy happy TTwTT…por cierto…la parte de Hiro casi al final que hablaba con una tipa y todo eso…te la dedico a ti n.n (si sabes a lo que me refiero ne? ¬w¬)…me alegro de que te guste y sigue leyendo >w …me siento mejor que nunca…demasiada azúcar -.-…

**_Suu-Kyi Hokkaido: _**o.O…emmmmmmm…hace muuuuuuuuuuucho que no actualizo así que espero que te haya ido bien pequeña sobrinita )…neeeeeeeeeehh tranqui amiguis ;)…lo que importa es que el review llegue y como dice el refrán "más vale tarde que nunca" no? oWo…me despido querida…espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n…besitos y una muy feliz navidad…

Takao¿Lista Hibary? oWo –con un traje de viejito pascuero muy a su medida ""obviamente el traje era más juvenil"" yteniendo a Hikaru del brazo para que no se fuera a escapar con Koneko en su hombro-

Hibary: Ya…casi…-acomodándose su gorrito,con un vestido de 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla con un escote en O muy lindo que tenía unos decorados en blanco-listo n.n…a la cuenta de 3…-ve que Hikaru se niega a cooperar-tú…-apuntando a Hikaru-coopera o…-sonríe maliciosamente haciendo que Hikaru sonría nerviosamente y que se preparara para cantar- buena chica nWn…ahora si…1…2…3…

Todos:-menos Koneko que lo maúlla-**LES DESEAMOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN MUY PROSPERO AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...Y QUE EL PRÓXIMO AÑO SEA MUCHO MEJOR! nOn…**

Takao: Matta ne minna san! nOn…

Hibary: dejen reviews please )…y recuerden…por cada review que me den más rápido actualizare y más alta será mi autoestima >w …HASTA PRONTO GENTE BONITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! nOn…


	4. Aviso importante! oOo

Hibary: Hola gente bonita! nOn…disculpen la tardanza por el fic, de verdad lo siento T.T…lo que pasa es que la musa se me escapo bieeeeeeeeen lejos -.-UU…-mostrando una postal de su musa en Moscú, Rusia (o.O…verso sin esfuerzo >w )-aparte de que no tuve Internet por varios días y por ende, inspiración, sin mencionar que ando con una pequeña manía obsesiva por los juegos de RPG de súper nintendo oXo… (ya llevo 5 estrellas en el súper Mario RPG "The legend of seven star" nWn…aunque en el ogre battle es otra historía TTxTT), pero bueee…continuando con lo que quería decir n.nUU…ya no recuerdo de quien pero recibí un fic de una ninia que quería unirse a mi fic…de verdad que me sentí alagada por eso y respecto al tema…POR MI NO PROBLEM! nOn…y lo digo por si cualquiera se quiere unir…las aceptaré con muchísimo gusto ˆ-ˆ…peeeeeeeeeeeeero (si, lamentablemente siempre hay un pero ¬¬UU) necesito sus datos específicos que les facilitaré de inmediato con un ejemplo nn…

**Nombre: **Hibary (hey, no ando creativa últimamente ok?...no me critiquen ¬¬UU)

**Edad: **? (sips, yo no tengo edad por que soy una híbrida en mi fic y eso será algo que no pondré hasta uno o dos capítulos más, pero es imprescindible que ustedes si me pongan la suya ò.o)

**Apariencia física:** 1,60mt de estatura, piel clara, confección delgada de cuerpo, cabello bicolor (blanco rojizo con unos mechones rebeldes de color blanco azulado adelante) y ojos color gris violáceo (en esta parte necesito su estatura, color de piel, de pelo, confección física y también su ropa n.n…eso es todo lo que pido acá, a poco no es nada verdad? XD)

**Apariencia psicológica: **Tiene 2 personalidades distintas. Hibary es la que usa comúnmente para ocultar sus sentimientos pero, que a la vez muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos con las personas que realmente le preocupan y Hikaru es una personalidad conflictiva y muy maligna que surgió de toda la tristeza y rencor que ella ha guardado. (si ustedes también tiene más de una personalidad háganmelo saber para que no tenga tantos problemas n.nU…)

**Bando: **Bueno (en esta sección me gustaría saber en que equipo quieren estar aunque también esta la opción de estar en el bando malo como espía o viceversa, por ejemplo, me pueden decir que son un(a) espía del bando de los buenos para recolectar información y viceversa, en el caso de los malos, queda claro? oWo?)

**Profesión: **Cazadora de demonios y bey-luchadora (acá me pueden decir cual será la materia en donde se especializan, pueden ser bey-luchadoras(es) expertas(os) en el caso de ser bey-luchadoras(es) necesito la información de su bestia bit, pero obviamente lo pondré aparte así que no se preocupen n.n, habilidosas hackers o ángeles o demonios encargados de cuidar su respectiva misión¿queda claro?)

**Bestia Bit: **Golden Dranzer, Silver Dragoon (porque me miran así? o.O…acaso no se lo esperaban? XD… pues buee…en el caso de mis bestias Bit, todos saben como son un "Dragoon plateado y un Dranzer dorado" pero ustedes si me tienen que decir como son sus bestias bit, les parece, les parece! nWn)

Hibary: Bueno…sólo eso se me ocurre por ahora o.O… . … . …ahora me toca ir a buscar a todos los que me abandonaron TT.TT…

XxXxX: Tiene razón señorita Hibary…-le dijo una persona encapuchada y de una forma muy amable-

Hibary: Tienes razón lindo mocho nn…-mirando a los lectores (si es que hay algún lector masculino oO)-este agraciado joven de aquí lo presentaré en el próximo capitulo si recibo 2 reviews n.n…(pedí pocos reviews verdad? D), bueno pues, los veré en mi próximo capitulo…aprovecho para promocionar que pronto subiré un fanfic de Naruto (yaoi por supuesto) de la pareja yaoi impacto…¡Sasu/Naru, viva esa pareja¡yay! D…

XxXxX: Señorita Hibary…-le dijo el amable sujeto encapuchado-ah recibido otra postal de su musa…al parecer ahora se encuentra en Japón…-se ve una imagen de la musa de Hibary vestida con un Kimono de color rojo pálido con dibujos de flores de sakura-

Hibary¿¿Qué QUÉ¡¡DAME! oOó…-le quita de una forma no muy brusca la postal al sujeto encapuchado-¡mendiga condenada ò.Ó!...hasta me quitó la idea del Kimono ¬¬…ù-ú…en fin…ahora la voy ir a buscar para que me ayude a escribir! òOó…-ve a los lectores-hasta luego gente bonita! nOn…


End file.
